


Just Because I Love You

by DivorcedMoonlight



Series: ClexaWeek2021 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Week, F/F, Falling In Love, In Universe, Lexa is Alive, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivorcedMoonlight/pseuds/DivorcedMoonlight
Summary: Clarke and Lexa must deal with their growing affections and the politics of a blockade. But tension can only last so long until someone lets something slip that they perhaps were not ready to say.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: ClexaWeek2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191368
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	Just Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the first fic of ClexaWeek2021 with the prompt "Accidental Love Confession". This was inspired by the accidental love confession in season 2 of Carmilla (webseries)

Clarke had never felt as peaceful as she did, lying in that bed, tracing her fingers over Lexa’s back. When the commander turned back to her and asked to talk about something else, Clarke flashed her a mischievous grin. 

“We don’t have to talk at all…”

And by the grace of something holy, she got to see the smile that spread across Lexa’s lips. That smile that was only ever shown to her, ghosting across her face in hidden looks during meetings, or when Clarke was wrapping her hand after the right with Roan. That smile made something in Clarke’s heart flutter and her head feel lighter than air. 

Lexa rolled towards her and leaned in for a kiss, her hand trailing down the sensitive skin of Clarke’s sides. The blonde melted under the touch, wrapping her arms around her commander and smiling into the kiss. 

“Don’t I have to…” She started to murmur between kisses.

“Just once more.” Lexa silenced her, refusing to think about what had to be done. “Enjoy the moment Klark.”

The two girls kissed and ran their hands over each other, trying to memorize every curve and line of the other’s body, every movement and subtly of each kiss. When Clarke finally got up in the late afternoon, there was a heavy silence in the air, but neither could find it in themselves to ask. 

Lexa stood regally, re braiding her hair and avoiding eye contact. Clarke pulled on her boots and stared at the floor. 

“I...this blockade can’t last forever.”

Lexa’s hands faltered in her hair. “I should hope not.”

Clarke unlaced and re laced her boots, stalling for time. “I will come back.”

The commander walked over to her delegate and took her hands, pulling her upright. “I trust you to take care of your people.”

Clarke felt the unspoken implication hang in the air, the silent question that she knew Lexa was too scared to ask. “Lexa...I…”

The door slammed open and the girls dropped their hands, startled, and turned towards the door. Octavia was standing there, her eyes blazing. 

“I told you that you had AN HOUR!!”

Clarke looked out the window at the setting sun. “Fuck.”

Octavia tossed a backpack at her, speaking through clenched teeth. “Let’s go. We’re going to have to gallop all night to get there now.” She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. 

Looking back at the commander, Clarke felt all of her words get stuck in her throat. Things she needed and wanted to say, but just could not find the courage to get them out. 

“Go. Be safe.” Lexa’s voice was quiet and soft. 

She looked just like she had standing in front of the window, her eyes soft and sad, when she had said “that’s why I...why you’re you”. Clarke had looked at her, their eyes connecting with understanding over the words left to hang in the air. Clarke had let the silence stretch, not knowing how to respond to the almost-confession. Now, Lexa let her words hang between them, waiting for Clarke to reach out over the distance. 

Reaching out a hand, Clarke stepped forward and tried to let her eyes say what her tongue couldn’t. “May we meet again.”

Lexa grasped her arm, her palm warm against Clark’s skin. “Klark…”

They made eye contact for a moment while Lexa’s mouth moved silently, forming words that never left her throat. She cleared her throat and tightened her grip on her delegate’s arm. 

“I-I’ll be in the woods in five days time. Come find me and let me know the status of Arkadia.”

Clarke noded and ran her thumb softly over Lexa’s arm. “I will.”

With one last longing look over her shoulder, Clarke left the room, turning back towards her duties. 

oOo

After two weeks trying to broker peace and kick Pike out of power, Clarke was exhausted. She had power with her people, but so did Bellamy, and Bellamy followed Pike. Ultimately, it became a fight between the two of them, struggling for power and support. She was slowly convincing the camp to listen to her, slowly convincing them that the grounders were a powerful ally. But progress was starting to stagnate. Pike was also rallying his supporters, and talks of war were far more energetic than talks of peace.

Clarke had missed the scheduled meeting with Lexa, but could only hope that the commander would still be in the forest somewhere. It had been days since they were meant to meet, but only now was Clarke able to get away. With her cloak to hide her form, she snuck out the underground tunnels and into the woods. Octavia had snuck her in in the first place, and now she used them to sneak back out. 

As she emerged deep in the woods, she turned back to see the flickering lights of Arkadia. All around the camp, there were the trails of smoke and fire that indicated grounder camps. As Lexa had promised, they were surrounded by a blockade. The little area around the secret tunnel was unguarded though, and Clarke had a suspicion as to why. She took her hood off and walked further into the woods. 

“I know you’re there.”

A dark figure emerged from the trees, seeming to melt directly from the shadows. “Klark.”

Clarke felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. How this girl had this effect on her, she had no idea. But she always felt calmer in her presence. Bellamy had never made her feel that way. He had made her feel confident and strong, but never calm or safe. Somehow, Lexa managed to do it all. 

The commander reached out a hand and Clarke took it gratefully, feeling her warmth spread through their contact. Lexa led her through the winding trees to a far off campsite, set aside and hidden from the rest of the blockade. A campfire burned at the center, and a lone fur tent sat back in the shadows. 

“We will be safe here.” Lexa gestured to the fire as she ducked inside her tent. 

Clarke automatically moved forward, wanting to follow the commander to her bed and never let her go. But Lexa emerged just a moment later, holding mugs of wine. She handed one to Clarke and walked over to the fire. 

“Come. Keep warm.”

Clarke knew that the night was cold, but her entire body hummed with heat. Her heart was racing as if she had run a mile, and her skin was burning. She hadn’t seen Lexa in weeks, and had had barely a moment free to even think about her. And now here she was, standing in front of her, safe, and alive, and welcoming. 

“I-” Clarke sat down next to the commander and cleared her throat. “I missed you.”

Lexa’s eyes softened and she smiled, and another flush of warmth shot through Clarke. That smile would never get old. 

“I missed you too, skai girl.”

Clarke shifted her seat so that their knees just touched. Even just that simple contact sent electricity over Clarke’s skin, and goosebumps raised on her arms. 

“Klark, you are cold.”

The commander rose to her feet and walked over to her tent. “Come.” She lifted the opening flap and gestured inside. 

Clarke could swear her heart stopped beating. She stood and followed Lexa into the tent. The commander led her to the big, soft bed, and indicated for her to sit down. Clark settled herself on the bed, legs crossed and heart racing. Lexa walked over and draped a huge fur over her shoulders. After fussing for a moment, Lexa leaned down, just inches from the blonde. She tucked a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear, then smiled slightly. 

“It is good to see you again.”

Clarke felt her breath catch as she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Lexa dropped down to her knees at the edge of the bed, her hands landing on Clarke’s legs as the blonde’s hands came up to cradle her jaw. They kissed softly for a moment before Lexa finally pulled away, breathing deeply and smiling. 

“Perhaps when this is all over, you can come back to Polis with me.”

Clarke smiled back, dropping the fur and standing up. “Then let’s get this over.”

She walked over to the war table and examined the positions of the blockade. Lexa joined her, her hands gripping the edge of the table. 

“How are your people? Have they gotten rid of their leader yet?”

Clarke sighed and rubbed her eyes. “It has been slow going. I am trying to convince the others what a powerful alliance the coalition is, and why it benefits us to stay aligned with you, but Pike and Bellamy….they still have a lot of the camp riled up and ready for war.”

“Pike?” Lexa furrowed her brow, surprise evident in her voice.

“Yeah. He and Bellamy are using the blockade as a way to rally the arkadians against you. Saying that it’s an infringement on their freedoms and that they have to stop you from controlling them.”

“No, I understand that. But why is Pike still alive?”

Clarke whipped her head around to stare at the commander. “Excuse me?”

Lexa tilted her head like a confused puppy. “Why have you not killed him?”

Feeling anger building inside her, Clarke fought to keep her voice level. “Because I’m not a savage! Why would I kill him??”

Lexa just looked at her quizzically. “He challenged your leadership and your power. He jeopardized the coalition and the safety of your people. He continues to commit treason and he is not acting in the best interest of the skaikru. Any leader of ours with such disgraceful actions would have been killed long ago.”

Clarke clenched her teeth and stared hard into Lexa’s green eyes. “I am not going to kill him just because he went against me! I wasn’t even THERE Lexa! Murder is not how we decide our leaders! The people CHOOSE who represents them, and right now half of them choose me and the other half want Pike! I can fix this without killing another person!!” Her voice rose to a shout, making Lexa’s face harden as she stood a little straighter and glared at the blonde. 

“He is a threat to our people, our safety, and our peace. Even if you manage to broker peace in Arkadia, how can you say that he will not rise up against you again? If we are to have peace and our life together, he must be killed, Clarke.”

The younger girl stepped forward, words falling fast from her mouth as she shouted louder and louder. “I am not a MURDERER!!! We do not live by your rules, and I will not simply kill an opponent!! That is not who I am, and that doesn’t change just because I love you!!!!”

Blood roared in Clarke’s ears as she breathed heavily, anger still pulsing through her. Lexa stared at her, wide eyed and silent. Clarke suddenly realized what she’d said, and she felt her face start to burn. Color crept up her cheeks as she stepped back, stammering and flustered. 

“I-um….fuck...I….”

Lexa took a step towards her, and Clarke spun on her heel and darted out of the tent. Without looking back, she tore through the woods and back towards the tunnels. She ran without thinking, without breathing, and without stopping. Her lungs burned and her legs ached, but she kept running. Her eyes were watering, but she couldn't tell if it was from the whipping cold air or from the confession that she’d left hanging in the air in the middle of the forest. 

When she finally emerged in Arkadia, she collapsed to the ground and gasped for air, her vision starting to swim. She dug her nails into the dirt as she forced herself to breathe evenly and get oxygen to her screaming muscles. 

“Clarke?”

She groaned at the sound of Bellamy’s voice and forced herself to her feet. “Wha-what do you want Bellamy?”

He was standing in front of her, one hand on the back of his neck. He looked at her guiltily. “Can we talk?”

Clarke nodded breathlessly and led him back to her room. After they sat down, Clarke took a swig of water and glared at him.

“So then? Talk.”

Bellamy grimaced. “I, uh, I followed you out tonight.”

“You what?!” Clarke gaped at him. 

“I just wanted to see if the blockade had any weaknesses, you know? Ways for us to get out and beat them.”

Clarke groaned. “Fuck Bellamy! All I’m trying to do here is negotiate peace and you seem determined to keep fucking it up!”

“No, Clarke, I-“

“Why do you even follow Pike anyway?! You’re not a killer!!” She cut him off. 

“Clarke!” He shouted over her, forcing her to stop and look at him. “I don’t. Follow Pike I mean. At least, I don’t want to.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What changed?”

Bellamy hung his head. “I followed you out but I didn’t go with you and Lexa. I explored the barricade. And I saw…” he paused, swallowing hard. “I saw the battlefield.”

Clarke scoffed. “You mean the place where you slaughtered a sleeping army coming to PROTECT YOU????”

Bellamy winced and nodded. “I saw people there, still collecting the bodies and burning them. It’s been weeks….and they still have more bodies to collect. I saw people crying and begging and screaming. I heard people cursing...me...for what I did.”

Clarke watched as he hunched smaller, hanging his head in shame. “I don’t...I can’t do that to them again. I just want it over.”

Clarke held out her hand to him. “We can end this. Together.”

He took it and she pulled him into a hug. “We can end the fighting Bellamy. Just help me convince everyone that Pike is wrong.”

“I can do that.”

oOo

Bellamy and Clarke worked together to turn the opinion of the camp. Bellamy finally told the truth of the battle, that they had attacked a peace guard in their sleep. Clarke spoke about Lexa’s dedication to their protection, and how they would be an equal member of the coalition. All while steadfastly refusing to think about her outing to the woods. In time, they managed to sway opinion, and Pike saw his followers turn on him in disgust. 

Enraged, he threatened to take his supporters and leave the camp. Clarke and Bellamy warned him of the kill order, but he refused to listen. The few remaining soldiers on his side also held firm, refusing to believe that they could be in any danger. So, as Pike and his last militants walked out of the gate, Clarke steeled herself for the attack. 

Fire arrows rained from the trees, and the arkadians never had a chance. The men dropped to the ground before they even drew their guns. Pike was left standing alone, howling and turning in a circle, trying to see where the attacks came from. He had his gun raised and there was a momentary pause. The forest was entirely silent. The Arkadians stood, watching as Pike trained his gun on a far point in the trees. No arrows flew, no birds squawked, no wind stirred. 

A single arrow loosed from the point where Pike aimed his gun. Struck right in the chest, Pike fell. 

“We tried to warn him.” Bellamy’s voice broke the silence. 

“We did everything we could to stop him.” Clarke echoed. 

The crowd that stood behind them all murmured. Pike had not listened to anyone, and all had seen their leaders try to tell him of the kill order and the dangers in the woods. Ultimately, it was his stubborn choice that got him killed. 

Clarke moved to the front of the gate and raised her arms, signaling surrender. She stood still for a moment, the silence wrapping around her. When nothing came from the woods, she took a cautious step forward. A dark shape emerged from the trees, holding the bow that had shot Pike. Lexa slung the weapon over her back and walked quickly down towards Clarke. 

The arkadian leader took a few nervous steps forward until she and Lexa stood a few yards apart. Looking back over her shoulder, Clarke scanned her people, looking for any malice or hatred in their expressions. Seeing nothing, she turned back to the commander. 

“Heda, Commander of the 12 clans, we have removed our old leaders from power, and elected new ones.” Abby and Marcus stepped forward and bowed to Lexa from behind Clarke. “Marcus Kane is our chancellor, Abby Griffin is his second in command.”

Lexa nodded and continued to look at Clarke. The blonde could feel the unspoken question. 

“I, Clarke Griffin, will return to Polis and act as our delegate as the 13th clan.”

The corners of Lexa’s lips lifted slightly and Clarke felt her heart skip a beat. There was that smile again. The commander waved a hand and the archers came out of the forest, weapons lowered. 

“You have ousted your unrightful leaders and promised us the peace that we have worked tirelessly for. Come, let us take your dead and we will say goodbye together. Trikru and Skaikru aligned as one.” 

Lexa waved her hand again, and the warriors moved forward and gingerly picked up Pike and the dead soldiers. The arkadians walked out through the gate, following the grounders over to the killing field where the rest of the grounder army remained to be burned. Clarke stepped to the side, allowing her people to join Lexa’s as a show of support and peace. 

More grounders emerged from the trees, forming a huge procession of people towards the pyres. The grounders began to sing a low, mourning tune and the Arkadians hung their heads, paying respect to the dead as they walked. Clarke scanned the crowd, searching for the green eyes that she wanted to see so badly. 

“Klark.”

The blonde jumped and spun around to see Lexa smiling slightly at her. “Lexa! Um...I...Bellamy helped me to convince the others of the benefits of the coalition but Pike refused to listen and he tried to form an uprising but most of his supporters had already come over to us and so he insisted on leaving and we tried to warn him and told him over and over about the kill order but….”

Clarke ran out of breath as the words tumbled from her mouth. Lexa stepped forward and Clarke found her breath caught in her throat anyway. The commander cupped her chin with a gentle hand and leaned in, pressing their lips together. 

Clarke felt like she was floating, frozen in time. When Lexa pulled back, Clarke gasped out a desperate breath and the commander chuckled. 

“I love you too.” Lexa smiled and pressed a kiss to her girl’s forehead. Clarke grinned like an idiot and leaned into the touch.

“Come Klark. Let us go mourn the dead and celebrate peace. Tomorrow, we shall return home.” Lexa took her hand and they walked together after the procession.


End file.
